Plasma generators are utilized for apparatuses for reforming gases, light sources, ion wind generating devices, and other various uses. Patent Literature 1 discloses a plasma generator (more specifically, an ion wind generator) which has a dielectric and a pair of electrodes which are buried in the dielectric separated from each other in a direction along a predetermined surface of the dielectric. In this plasma generator, by application of voltage to the pair of electrodes, plasma is generated on the predetermined surface of the dielectric.